An Old Friend
by evilangel95
Summary: When Raven's childhood friend comes to Jump city, a new enemy comes that's more powerful than Trigon. Will the Titans be able to defeat this new enemy? BBxRae, some StarxRob
1. Chapter 1:Meeting an Old Friend

Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend

It was a really peaceful morning in Jump city where everyone was still sleeping. All except the dark spell caster Raven. She always woke up early to meditate in a quiet environment.

It's not like she doesn't like company but she just likes being in a quiet place to meditate, but she didn't like being alone too.

When she was still a little kid, she had a childhood friend who would meditate with her. They used to meditate and read books together.

Raven glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:25. She knew Robin would wake up anytime soon so she floated back to her room. She wouldn't want the other to know about her secret time alone.

When she finally was in front of her door, Robin's door slid open and revealed Robin who yawned and stretched. Raven stood in front of her door frozen.

"Hey Raven. What are you doing up so early? Usually you wake up when Star does."

"Uh…I was really hungry?" she lied. She hated lying to her friends and she was really bad at it.

"Nice try Raven. I know you've been always meditating early in the morning. I saw you three times before so I figured you like meditating in a quiet place."

Raven then thought that he had read her mind of how he found out. She knew that he was good at figuring things out. Well maybe sometimes.

"You hungry?" Robin nodded and both went to the kitchen.

Raven and Robin were now in the kitchen eating bacon and eggs. There was a complete silence until Robin broke it.

"So Raven, why do you always meditate alone? Don't you get lonely?" Raven put down her fork and knife.

"I do get lonely. It's more relaxing in a quiet place though. But when I lived in Azarth, I used to meditate secretly with a childhood friend. I wasn't suppose to have friends before but we would always secretly hang out together."

"Where is she now? Is she still in Azarth?"

"I don't know. She had to go back to her own dimension to do some business when she turned 11."

"Wait, so she wasn't born in Azarth?" before Raven got to reply, the alarm went off. Both Titans rushed towards the big screen.

The other titans then rushed to the living as fast as they could. They all looked up the big screen.

"What's the problem Robin?" The robotic teen looked towards their leader who was still looking up.

"Two new guys, I mean girls. They're destroying everything in their path. We need to go now. Titans GO!!"

All the titans then flew off to the City.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" a little girl cried for help as she was about to get crushed a car covered in white energy. The car's white energy disappeared and was about to drop on the little girl.

"Azarath Methrion ZINTHOS!!!" now a black energy covered the car and the boy wonder swooped up the little girl.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" the shape shifter pointed at the 2 girls who were wearing ninja like clothes who where floating up at the air. Suddenly, white energy wrapped Beast Boy and swung him towards a building.

"I DIDN'T MEAN ME!!!"

"See what happens when you open your big mouth" The dark spell caster looked down at the shape shifter and threw the car at the girls.

"Shut up Raven. You know girls dig me" He then showed his little muscles to her.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP CHATTING AND START HELPING OUT HERE!!!" the robotic man demanded. The two titans joined in shortly after that said.

In a dark alley near the Titans' battle was another girl with red eyes and long black hair standing there watching the fight. 'Looks like Raven's also here. Better help them before things get nasty.' The girl thought and took off to the sky.

The titans were now hiding behind a car with Starfire and Beast Boy fighting the girls off.

"We need a plan here. I don't think I can take them anymore their just too powerful."

"Cyborg's right. We need a plan." Both male titans looked at Raven.

"What? What am I suppose to do, blast them in another place or someth\

ing"

"Maybe I can help," The titans turned around and saw a teenage girl with red eyes and long black hair with a white streak of highlights on her hair. She was wearing black and white clothes and was wearing a necklace with a cross dangling down.

"Yui? Is that you?" Raven looked shocked.

"Long time no see! So, need help?" the titans nodded.

"you two know each other?" the confused robot asked.

"Yup. No time to talk now. Just sit back and watch. Come on Raven" The mysterious girl grabbed Raven's hand and both took off in the air face to face with the two girls.

"Azarath Methrion ZINTHOS!!!" Both girls shouted as black and white energy came out of their hands and a black raven formed and a white dragon with red eyes formed. Both charged at the girls. The suddenly they disappeared.

"That was so beyond cool. THAT WAS AWESOME!" Beast Boy cried in excitement as the two girls approached the other Titans. The spell caster giggled a bit.

"Raven, is she the one that you were talking about this morning?" Raven nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, um…"

"Yui. Yui Soyomi,"

"Yo Robin. Can I talk to you in private."

"Sure Cyborg," Cyborg pulled Robin's arm far enough so that the others wouldn't hear.

"What's up Cy,"

"I was wondering if she could be a titan and live with us since she helped us take care of those girls earlier. You think she's up to it?"

"Somehow you just read my mind,"

Back to the others, Starfire was giving the spell caster one of her death hugs.

"Friend Yui! It is such a pleasure to have met one of Raven's children hood friends!"

"Nice…to…meet….you…too," she said (tried to).

"Star, I don't think she's breathing anymore," Raven pointed out. Starfire then let go.

"Friend Yui, do you have not a crab as they say on earth to live in?" The spell caster looked confused on what the alien said.

"Star, it's crib not crab. Crabs are sea critters." Robin explain as he and Cyborg approached.

"Oh, is that what she meant. Well, I won't be here for long so-"

"Your leaving already?!" the shape shifter cut her off. The spell caster saw Beast Boy turn into a cute kitten with big emerald eyes looking at her. She couldn't resist cute little animals so she picked him up and started hugging him and started to giggle a little.

"I guess one night won't hurt," the spell caster was still hugging the shape shifter. Raven sighed. 'she still likes cute little animals. She hadn't changed a bit at all, and that's good."

The Titans and the spellcaster went back to the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2: Newcomer

Chapter 2: Newcomer

Back in the Titans Tower, the alien, the cyborg and the shape shifter and took Yui for a tour, leaving the two titans behind at the common room.

"Looks like they already took off with your old friend back there. How come you haven't said a single word to her on the way back?" The dark spell caster looked at her leader with a worried look on his face.

"I'm excited to see her, but I just can't show it. I'd lose control, remember?"

"Raven, it's okay to show some emotions sometimes you know. And now's a good time to show them to your friend." Robin then spread out his arms to give Raven a hug then put it back down.

"Sorry. I've been hanging out with Star a lot so her hugs became kinda contagious." Then Raven hugged Robin like brother and sister.

"It's okay. I guess you want to hear more about Yui don't you." The two stopped hugging and went to the couch to talk.

"So as I said before, she wasn't born in Azarath. She was actually born in Japan but not in this dimension. Her dimension was with mystical monsters, spell casters, witches and some ninjas as you say in this dimension. She was just sent to Azarath to keep her alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Her country was invaded by this evil spellcaster more powerful than Trigon. She wanted to take over her country and she also wanted the cross Yui's wearing." Before Robin got to question why, Raven continued.

"That cross holds a very powerfull power that can bring all of the elements; Fire, water, earth, and wind: Those elements are far more powerful than the evil one,"

"Then why won't Yui just fight back if she has a more powerful weapon against her,"

"She can't. She just can't control it, that's why she went to Azarath. She went there to try and control it. Before she even got to control it, the evil one found her there so she ran away to a different dimension."

"You think those two girls we fought earlier were with that evil one that you speak?"

"Probably, that maybe the reason why she didn't want to stay here. She didn't want us in her fight. That's how she always is. She doesn't like to fight with other people since she came back from a trip back to her own dimension. I still don't know why though." Just before the wonder boy got to reply, the door slammed/swooshed open revealing the other titans and the spell caster.

"And this is the common room where we usually hang out," Cyborg pointed out the common room as he stated.

"And that is the end of our tour, any questions, comments, concerns?" Cyborg looked at the spell caster.

"Thanks for the tour Cyborg. I think I'll just go up to the roof top to just meditate for a while. And again, thanks" the spell caster smiled to the titans and went up to the roof.

"Looks like something's bugging her. Better go check her." Raven started following her until Robin took her arm.

"Raven, can I tell the others about her? If it's alright." Raven thought for and second and nodded and followed her friend.

At the roof top, Yui was sitting in her lotus position like Raven's and was staring at the ocean. Raven saw she was in deep thought. She tried reading her mind and a familiar voice talked in her head. 'Raven, I know your trying to read my mind but you can just talk to me you know.' The spell caster looked at Raven who was trying to hide her pain in a smile.

Raven floated next to her and sat in her lotus position. It was quiet for a second until the silence was broken.

"Yui, I've known you since we were both 8 so I know something's wrong. You're hiding something behind that smile and don't try and lie to me. I know when you're lying." Yui chuckled a little and looked at the dark spell caster.

"I can never hide anything from you can't I? If you must know, then I'm jealous of you. There I said it," before Raven answered, Yui continued, "You live with your friends that are like your family and you feel accepted here. I'm jealous because of that, and I'm happy for you. You got accepted for who you are like I accepted you when we were kids." The spell caster then looked down at her feet.

"You get to hang out with them every single day and you get to fight with them. You're lucky, you got to be with them unlike me. I have to fight alone and am alone trying to run away from this damn woman whose hunting me for years now." The spell caster's voice began shaking and broke down to tears.

"I have to stay away from people that love me so that they wouldn't get hurt just like my family who got murdered because of me. I shouldn't have been born so that they still would be alive and that psycho woman wouldn't be chasing me." Raven then felt raged.

"What happened to you, Yui? You always thought of positive things and now you blame yourself for what's going on?! Bull shit Yui. You used to the one saying to that it wasn't my fault for being born and being a portal for my demon father. Why are you like this?"

"I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO GET HURT ANYMORE!!" The spell caster stood up covering up her ears then dropped down to the floor. More tears were flowing down her face than before. Her eyes were terrified from something that Raven suddenly remembered that she never liked it when others help her in her own fights.

"I… I-I just can't…let it happen…again. Not to…you guys." She said in between her sobs.

Raven hugged her tightly trying to calm her down. When she calmed down a bit she started talking again.

"I just can't let the same thing happen to you guys. She'll kill you all like what she did to Hikaru. He used to be a kid from my country who was also a childhood friend like you. We were really close like us. He survived from that devil and he tried to look for me everywhere. He also had the ability to travel through dimensions. He found me and when the devil found us, she tried to kill me. But then Hikaru jumped in front of me protecting me from the devil's energy beam. After that she just disappeared and as for Hikaru, he died trying to protect me."

"So, you're just going to run away are you? Yui you weren't like this. You used to be the kind of girl that liked others to be around you. You won't be alone anymore. You have me and the Titans. We could help you."

"I-I don't know. What if-"She was then cut off by a familiar voice.

"Don't you worry missy, we all got your back," Both spell casters looked behind them and saw the other titans standing behind the door. Yui had a surprised look at her face, then looked down at her feet with a defeated smile on her face.

"You guys really want to help me that badly do ya?" the titans nodded. The spell caster's hand turned white and from Robin's pocket, an extra communicator flew up and towards Yui. Starfire then giggled in joy and ran up to give Yui one of her death hugs while Cyborg gave out one of his Booyas. Beast boy ran up to Yui and Star and tried to help Yui by letting Star go while the other two Titans stood next to each other with a smile on their faces.

"Well, this should be an interesting team," Raven said as she smiled to the scene.

"We'll be prepared for that lady that you speak soon enough," The Titans and the newcomer then went downstairs to eat lunch.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging out with Beast Boy

Chapter 3: Hanging out with Beast Boy

The Titans had eaten their lunch and was now off to do their usual things. Raven meditating; Cyborg repairing his 'baby'; Robin working out at the gym; Starfire, well doing her Tameranian stuff; and finally Beast Boy doing… nothing. He was always kicked out when the others were doing the things they were doing now.

Beast Boy would either break or destroy something so the others don't want him around in their alone time. 'Man, there's barely anything to do when the others don't want me around. WAIT A MINUTE!!! I GOT IT!!!' Beast Boy thought to himself as he dashed up to the roof.

On the roof, the foreign spell caster was meditating peacefully. She had finally calmed down when she accepted in being a titan.

Beast Boy walked up to the roof seeing Yui meditating. 'Oh uh… I can't hang out with her. She might throw me off the roof like what Raven did…OR MAYBE WORSE!!!' he thought to himself if he should hang out with her.

On the other hand, Yui sensed his presence and read his mind.

"BB, I can read your mind you know. If you want to hang out then I'd be glad to" Beast Boy looked at her, smiling at him and was now standing up.

"Are you serious?! Usually the others get pissed at me cause I usually screw up on things" Yui just giggled at him.

"Well, I don't mind. So, where do ya wanna go?" Beast Boy was still shocked that she agreed to him to hang out.

He snapped out of his thoughts and took Yui's hand and changed into a pterodactyl and flew up in the sky to the city.

The two finally arrived at the city and was hiding in an alley.

"Beast Boy, why are we hiding in an alley?"

"If we go out in public by ourselves then paparazzi people would take pictures of us together,"

"So?" the shape shifter smacked his head. Finally the spell caster let out an 'oh' to show that she understood.

"I've got an idea," The spell caster chanted some words and white energy covered both teens. The white energy revealed both teens looking like an average person. Beast Boy's skin was now like any ordinary person. His hair was now blonde like when he was a kid and his eyes were blue. He was also wearing ordinary street clothes rather than his jumpsuit. Yui on the other hand looked almost the same but her eyes changed to dark brown. Her white streak highlights were now gone. She was also wearing ordinary street clothes.

"Did it work?" The changeling's eye lids were still closed from being too scared of the white energy Yui released.

"Don't worry, you look fine. However, you did grow a long tail though."

"WHAT!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME!!!" He turned around like a dog chasing his tail, trying to search for a tail. Yui giggled.

"Just kidding. So, where to now?" The shape shifter thought for a moment then a light bulb popped up on top of his head. After that, he dragged the foreign spell caster to a place he loves the most.

"Um, where exactly are we?" it was semi dark from where they were. Flashing lights and buttons were being pressed.

"You've never been to an arcade before?! What do you have in that dimension of yours?!"

"Monsters, Witches, Spell Casters, Charm Casters and all those mystical stuff," She smiled in front of him like an innocent girl. The changeling just stared at her horrified.

"Maybe I'm lucky I was born in this dimension. So basically we-"Yui cut him off

"You get coins and put it in the slot and start playing the game. I know that part."

"But you said you've never been to an arcade before?"

"Technically, I've never been to an arcade but I've heard of arcades before. Hello! State the obvious; I've been to different dimensions before." The two titans then went to their game.

The two finally bought the tokens and went to a machine with two pads with arrows going up, down, left and right. The changeling put two tokens in a slot a pressed a button.

"Okay, so what you do is just follow the arrows that come up on the screen and you step on them. You got that?"

"Bring it on," With that said, Beast Boy pressed the start button and arrows started going up the screen. Unbelievably, Yui was actually getting all the arrows perfect was winning against Beast Boy who was well, losing.

They finished up at the arcade and went to the pizza place to eat pizza. Both titans were eating pizza. Beast Boy was a vegetarian pizza and Yui's was a pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"So Yui, are you and Raven like really close?"

"I guess. Why do you ask?" Beast Boy blushed a tint pink and he tried to turn away so that Yui wouldn't see. Unfortunately for him, she saw. There was silence after that.

"You like her do you?"Yui broke the silence.

"N-no I don't! I-I mean I like her as a friend but-BUT NOT LIKE THAT!!!" His cheeks were now all red and since he wasn't green anymore, it appeared all over his face.

"BB, I can sense people when their lying, so you do like her and don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"You got me. But still, how come you already figured out that I like her when I just asked you if you two were really close friends."

"Two things. One, you blushed when I asked why," the changeling slapped his forehead real hard for that. "Secondly, I can also feel people's emotions so when I saw you blushed I figured that you like her."

"Was I really that obvious?" Yui nodded.

"Since you already know that I like her, did she ever smile? I mean like a real smile not like her fake smiles that she does."

"I guess so, but she only smiled when both of us were alone in the middle of nowhere,"

"Did she ever laugh?"

"Beast Boy, why do you want to know this stuff?"

"When me and Cyborg 'accidentally went to Raven's mind, we met Happy. Then she started laughing, I thought she wouldn't EVER laugh but when I heard Happy laugh, it was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear Raven to laugh and even get to know her."

"You really like her that much do you?" He nodded.

"I'd give anything just to see her smile and laugh, that's why I always bug her,"

"Um, bugging her isn't a good idea. Maybe you could try hanging out with her like do the things she likes doing."

"May have already noticed but I don't really like all those boring stuff,"

"Good point, I'll think of something someday, let's just head back. They might be worried sick,"

"okay, I just hope you can think of something really quickly though,"

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

At the tower…

"Where are those two? You think they got kidnapped or something?! If Beast Boy does something terrible to Yui, he's going to get it, BIG TIME!" the dark spell caster was going back and forth around the living room while the others watched her, sitting down on the sofa.

"Chill out Raven. I'm sure they're just going out for some pizza or maybe the grass stain's just showing her around the city. Why are you so stress about it?" the spell caster looked at the cyborg with irritation

"CHILL OUT?! YOU THINK I CAN CHILL OUT WHEN MY BEST FRIEND'S HANGING OUT WITH HIM?! HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING IDIOTIC TO HER!!" All the kitchen ware were now covered in black energy and were floating up in the air. The alien and the robot ran up to the kitchen and started grabbing the floating kitchen ware.

"Don't worry Raven. I'm sure they'll be back." With that said, the doors swung open revealing two ordinary teens with pizza boxes in their hands.

"Hey guys! Whazzup?" the blonde kid looked at the others with eyes in shock.

"How'd you two get in here?" the leader looked at them.

"Whatta ya mean how we got here?!" The Japanese girl nudged the blonde kid pointing out his form. He let out an 'Oh'. The teens walked over the kitchen and put it down at the table. The Japanese girl chanted some words and the two returned to normal. The titans looked surprised and the spell caster let out a giggle.

"What are ya'll waiting for? Dig in, we have plenty of pizzas here," the spell caster said as she pointed at the pizza boxes. The titans then ran up to the pizza boxes but Raven just stood at the living room putting her hood on. Yui came to her.

"What's wrong Raven? Did I do something wrong?" the spell caster looked worried. But the dark spell caster let out a small smile.

"It's nothing. I just got worried when you and Beast Boy left the tower. I thought that he was going to do something idiotic again. Come on let's go eat some pizzas." The dark spell caster floated to the kitchen with the others leaving Yui behind.

'Raven, you can try hiding your emotions by lying about that but I know you also like him. I'll try my best to get you two together and don't end up like me and Hikaru.'

**Hey peoples! Chapter 3 finished! Well, now ya'll know who likes who and how Yui's going to help them together. Can't really think of what to say right now so, yeah. I'll try posting chapter 4 tomorrow (TRY!) if I come up with things quickly. Don't expect it to be there. I won't be posting chapter 5 till next week (I only have 5 more weeks of school before summer vacation so need to work on school first). Peace out people! Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Club I

Chapter 4: Night Club

Everyone was eating their pizza in the kitchen chattering with each other until the wonder boy found out that the spell caster was reading a book at the couch.

"Aren't you going to eat some pizza Yui?" the wonder boy looked at the spell caster.

"No thanks. We already ate. Hey, have you guys been to a club before?"

"Yes we have. Why do you ask friend Yui?" Yui smiled a big smile.

"Just asking. Do ya guys wanna go tonight?"

"Why all the sudden?" The robot teen asked.

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've been in one, and it'll be my treat for you guys letting me be a titan." The leader thought for a while, and the shape shifter just found out what the spell caster was planning. He dashed out of the room while dragging Yui by the arm. The titans were just confused on what had just happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU WANT ME TO DANCE WITH HER DO YA?!?" He yelled/whispered.

"Well you're the one that said that you wanted me to think of something quickly so I thought one. And yes I want you to dance with her. You can teach her how to dance. She doesn't know how and maybe you could sing her a song."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE'LL KILL ME FOR THAT!!! AND WHADD'YA MEAN SING FOR HER?! ARE WE GOING FOR KARAOKE OR A DANCING CLUB?!"

"I know a really nice club for teens and it has a karaoke night which happens to be tonight. Come on BB, you can do this. I'll be there to help out." He thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll do it." She let out a big smile and went back to the common room.

"Sorry about that. So, you guys in or what?" The titans looked at each other and nodded.

"We are most certainly in the 'in' friend Yui!"

"I guess one night at the club won't hurt,"

"BOOYA! Finally, we get to go to a club!!" Yui floated up to Raven and dragged her to Raven's room.

"Come on Raven. Let's go get ready," the doors then shut behind them.

"I still can't believe they're best friends. They're so different." Cyborg said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Same here. Come on, let's go get changed." The others then went to their own room.

The spell casters were in Raven's room trying to look for something to wear. Well, Yui is.

"Raven, don't you have any clothes for clubs?" Yui asked as she was looking in Raven's closet.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't. I think I'll just pass out on this." Yui stopped looking for clothes and froze. 'This could be bad. Think Yui, think!' she thought.

Yui went in front of Raven with her devilish smile.

"Yui, what are you thinking?"

"Sorry Rae, but you're not going to miss this out," She snapped her finger and tons of clothes appeared behind Yui. All the clothes were black, white, and dark blue.

"Okay Rae, you pick the clothes you want," Raven put her hands across her chest and stared at Yui with her 'I'm not going to do it' face.

"Come on Raven, they're all the colors that you like wearing. Maybe not white but come on, you have to come. Pwease." Yui put her puppy dog face but Raven didn't fall for it.

"Yui, that only worked when we were 10. You can't make me go." Yui sighed.

"You leave me no choice Rae. Maybe someday you'll thank me for this." Yui took out a really dark blue dress with no sleeves and only went above her knees. It had a blue belt that was below your chest. The dress also had matching boots that went up below her knees.

"Don't you dar-"She was cut off by Yui who was now holding her down with her telekinesis abilities to make her wear the dress.

An hour later…

"Geez, girls take forever to change. How long are they gonna be in there?" Cyborg whined. The three male titans were in the common room waiting for the girls to get changed. The wonder boy was wearing red polo shirt with the collar up. He was wearing black jeans and black converse shoes. He didn't even take off his mask. The shape shifter was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'party animal' on it inside his green sweat shirt. And for the robot, well nothing I guess.

The guys just chatted in the room until the doors opened revealing two titans. The alien girl was wearing a purple blouse and a purple mini skirt. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail. The foreign spell caster was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that showed one of her shoulders and a black dragon was printed on it. She was also wearing black jeans and white converse. Her hair was now curly at the ends of her hair. The alien girl then went next to the wonder boy.

"Robin, is this too much?" Starfire was looking another way as she asked.

"You look great Star," the two teens blushed a tint pink.

"Nice choice Yui. Hey, where's Raven?" Cyborg looked behind Yui. Yui sighed and looked at the doors.

"RAVEN!! Get over here!!!"

"I am not going out looking like this!!!" a voice yelled from behind the doors. Yui marched to the doors and dragged Raven out revealing what she was wearing. The titans looked at her with jaws dropping because of what she was wearing. Her hair was in a pony tail while 2 pieces of hair was dangling on the sides of her face. There was silence and the changeling just looked at the girl that he liked. Yui didn't like the awkward silence then she broke it.

"You guys just gonna stand there or are ya going to the club?" the titans snapped out and went to the garage.

The titans were all in the T-car except for the spell caster who was flying in a white disc of energy and the alien & the wonder boy were in the R-cycle. The vehicles were all following the spell caster who was leading to the club. They finally arrived in an unfamiliar place but it was really clean not like the club Blackfire brought them to. Neon lights were above the club's doors which were guarded by guards and a there was a long line of teens on the side getting in.

"Dudes, that's a long line. Oh well, let's go home." The changeling walked to the T-car but the spell caster held on his hood.

"Don't worry, I know people here so they'll let us in quickly," the titans followed the spell caster to the front door while in an alley, a person in a hooded brown cloak with scratches and a few blood stains on it were spying at the titans but was looking at Yui a lot. 'I finally found you…Yui'

The mysterious person was then wrapped around with a mysterious energy and was gone. Yui stopped walking and felt the person's presence and turned to the alley. 'That presence…It seemed to familiar…' Raven looked at Yui and came next to her.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just felt a familiar presence there but it's gone." Yui then walked on. Robin came next to Raven.

"What's wrong? Why'd she stopped walking just now?"

"She said she felt a presence."

"You think it's her?"

"if it was then Yui would have taken out her cross and tried controlling it's powers,"

"HEY! AREN'T YOU GUYS GETTING IN OR WHAT?" Yui yelled from the front door while the others were already inside.

"We better get in Raven. The others are already in there and we came here to have fun any way." The dark spell caster and the wonder boy then went to the front door with Yui.

"Thanks for letting us in Joe. Really appreciate it." She said smiling at the body guard.

"Don't mention it Yui. And besides, it's also to thank the titans for saving our city a thousand times." Yui came in and saw the titans still standing there in awe.

"Dang, this club's better than the one Blackfire brought us. It's actually cleaner."

"Yeah and it even has a karaoke night,"

"Thank you friend Yui for bringing us here tonight,"

"Your welcome Star. If you can excuse me, I have something to do." She walked up the stairs and opened the door in front of her.

'Beast Boy when the others aren't around you, get over here,' she telepathically said in the changeling's mind.

'I'm coming now; they're all in the dance floor and Raven's in the bar.' Beast Boy turned into a green mouse and went up the stairs to where Yui was. He morphed back to default form when he opened the door. It was the roof top of the club and Yui was there standing at the edge looking down at an alley. Beast Boy came up to her and looked at what she was looking.

"You okay?" Yui was still looking at the alley.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just keep feeling a really familiar presence at that alley and I just can't figure out what it is. Anyway, you need to ask Raven to dance when we go back down. I'll go to the DJ and request a slow song that you can dance to."

"What if she says no?" Yui opened her mouth then shut it. She put her hand at the back of her head and started to giggle innocently.

"You haven't thought of it did you?" she just continued to giggle.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll say yes. I hope." She mumbled the last sentence but Beast Boy heard it with his hearing. The two then went back down stairs and went separate ways. Yui went up to the DJ and talked to him, while Beast Boy went next to Raven who was drinking iced tea.

"Hey Rae, so are ya having fun?"Raven looked at him with an icy look.

"First of all, don't call me Rae and only Yui can call me that. Secondly, I'm not." The dark empath then drank her beverage. Suddenly the music changed to a slow one. The song was 'Over You' by Daughtry. The shape shifter gulped.

'Okay Beast Boy, you can do this. Just ask her then it'll be cool.'

"Um… Raven…do you want to um…dance with me?" the spell caster almost spat out her drink and looked at Beast Boy.

'DID HE JUST ASK ME TO DANCE?! '

_'Come on Raven. Say yes! It'll be fun!' _a happy voice said in her mind.

_'Yeah Raven. Don't be a coward. Be brave! You can do this.' _

_'Raven, this is a once in a life time. You wouldn't be able to dance with him some time soon.'_

_'Knowledge is right Raven. You should dance with him. You like him, yes? Then dance with him' _Raven's emotions were all right. She liked him and it was going to be the only time that she would be able to dance with him. She sighed.

"Okay, just once though." Beast Boy's ears perked up to what he just heard. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His face was tint pink but the darkness and the lights hid it. 'I can't believe she said yes! Okay BB, just calm down and try to dance with her.' Beast Boy put his hands on Raven's hips and Raven put her hands on his shoulders and both swayed back and forth. Their faces were looking in other directions trying to avoid seeing each other and their faces were a pink.

Cyborg who was sitting down at the table was watching his best friend dance with Raven who would never do that. His jaws were down for what he was seeing. He looked at a screen on his arm to see if there was something wrong with him.

Yui saw the two dancing and was smiling at the results of what she saw but was a bit disappointed that they were looking at something else. 'Geez guys, you could at least look at each other. Wait a minute! Got an idea!' the spell caster saw Cyborg sitting down at a table and ran to him. He dragged him out at the back door and the two were engulfed by white energy before he even got to ask what was going on.

At the other side of the dance floor, Starfire and Robin were slow dancing. Both eyes were closed and when Robin took a peek at Starfire, he saw his two teammates dancing with each other. He stopped dancing but was still holding the alien and his jaw was open. 'Beast Boy and Raven are dancing together?! Did the world just end or did I finally crack up?!'

The alien noticed that the boy wonder stopped dancing and looked at what he was staring.

"Is there something wrong friend Robi-"she didn't continue was she was saying because she also saw the couple dancing.

"I am seeing the scene but I do most certainly not believe it. Maybe I have eaten something rotten by any chance?"

"Starfire, are you sure your seeing this as well? I might be dreaming right now." Starfire punched Robin with her alien strength.

"OW! Okay, then I'm awake but this is just too unbelievable! They're practically like Yin and Yang!"

"What is Yin and Yang?" the wonder boy explained Yin and Yang and just talked all the way to the end of the song.

Back to the awkward dancing…

'DUUUDE!!! I'm dancing with the girl I like and this feels really awkward! I can't even look at her!' the changeling was screaming in his head trying to tell him to look at the empath.

'What have I gotten myself into?' the empath just blamed herself for dancing with him all through the song. That was until another couple 'accidentally' tripped Raven, causing Beast Boy to catch her. They were now in an awkward position where the changeling was holding her from her back. They both gazed at each other's eyes realizing they were sparkling.

'Raven's violet eyes are so beautiful,'

'Beast Boy's eyes are so sparkly and it's really cute. WAIT A SEC! DID I JUST THOUGHT THAT?!' Raven's cheeks turned red and tried to get away from Beast Boy but he held her hand tightly trying not to let them go. He pulled her and both were really close to each other almost like they're hugging.

"Raven, can we just finish this dance?" the empath thought for a moment and just put her head on his shoulder. He did the same, and then both titans swayed back and forth.

At the back door…

A white energy engulfed the two teenagers and turned to Cyborg and Yui.

"Okay, you owe me one for that," the Cyborg said as he checked his body.

"Sure thing, let's go to the bar. I'll get ya any drink you want. And whatever you do, don't tell BB or Rae about what we just did. They'll kill me for that."

"Rodger that," Both titans then went back inside and straight to the bar.

**Chapter 4 finished! This is the longest chapter so far and this took some time. Don't even think about paring Cyborg with Yui! They are not a couple! They both like someone different which I'm not even saying. Yet. Just try and guess for the moment. A new character might also appear next chapter so who might it be? Nothing else to say so just keep reading! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Club II

Chapter 5: Night Club II

The dark mage and changeling danced slowing holding each other like a real couple. Yui watched at the side lines as they both danced. 'I'm such a good match maker. Maybe I should get Star and Robin together too…Nah; I'll just keep an eye on them. They're doing fine anyway.' She thought.

At the roof top…

The mysterious boy in the brown cloak was now at the roof top and watched the titans in a portal like energy. He watched Raven carefully. 'She must be the mage Yui became friends with when she came to Azarth. I should pay Yui and her friends a visit.' The mysterious boy covered himself with his black energy and turned his clothes into a black shirt with its sleeves ripped off and blue baggy pants. His hair was black and he was a Japanese boy. He had a cross just like Yui's but it was black. He went to the door and straight to the dance floor.

Back to the Dance Floor…

The slow song finally had finished and the song 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa was playing. Yui was in the dance floor with Cyborg who was dancing in the middle showing off their dance moves. The wonder boy and the alien were also dancing with the metal teen and the spell caster at the side lines, while the other two were somewhere off the club. No one really knows where they both went off after their dance.

The Japanese boy was now in the dance floor watching the two titans in the middle of the dance floor who was having a dance off. Both opponents were evenly matched. The crowd cheered for both titans to show support. Yui suddenly just stopped dancing and looked around as she felt the presence again. 'Who is this presence coming from?' Cyborg stopped dancing as he noticed Yui stopped dancing.

"What's wrong?"

"I can feel a really strange presence that I felt earlier and it's somewhere here in the dance floor," she went out of the circle and went to the back door. The wonder boy and the alien noticed as well and followed her.

"What's wrong Yui?" Their leader asked. She didn't answer for she was casting a spell.

"Yui felt a presence she felt earlier. I think she's going track it down." Yui stood in the middle and a circle of light with a cross on the floor appeared. The spaces on the corners were filled with the four elements; Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind.

"What is that?" the wonder boy asked.

"It's my symbol. It's sort of a spell caster thing." She said then chanted something in Japanese. A portal showed the club's dance floor and also showed the Japanese boy. Yui was then surprised at what she saw.

"It can't be..." her symbol disappeared as well as the portal.

"What is wrong friend Yui? Is there something of the matter?"

"He's still alive…But how?" It seemed she didn't hear the alien and teleported to where Raven was.

Raven was at the bar drinking iced tea while the spell caster appeared behind her.

"Raven! She's trying to trick me! You gotta help me!" Raven looked at her confused.

"AHIRU! The lady that's chasing me! She changed her form into Hikaru and now she's here!" Raven released what was going on now. Her dark energy covered her and she changed into her uniform. Yui did the same. She changed into a white shirt with no sleeves and a black shirt underneath. It showed her belly and she wore short shorts.

"What does he look like?" Yui closed her eyes and brought her glowing hand to the empath's temples. An image of Hikaru appeared in her head and the two mages flew to the dance floor.

Both mages found the boy and Yui wrapped him dark energy, then she teleported all three teens outside the club.

"What do you want Ahiru?" Yui asked with rage.

"Why are you in Hikaru's form?" she said before he could answer.

"I am Hikaru! I'm not that witch!" He said. Yui let the energy down but striked at Hikaru with a samurai coming out of nowhere. Before she could've hit him, he protected himself with a samurai that had a black gem at the end. Yui was surprised at the sword. She stood motionless.

'That's Hikaru's sword…Only the Tsukiyo family could hold that…No one can touch that, they would've gotten shocked by lightning if someone else touches it…'

Yui put down here sword and so did he. "You're really Hikaru, aren't you?" She asked looking at the sword.

"So glad you found out," a tear drop went down her face and she jumped on him.

"You idiot…Why didn't you earlier…" She whispered.

"I did. Then you almost killed me." She backed off and hit him in the head hard. She then walked back in the club. Without the two teens noticing she had a small smile on her face.

'Baka…' she thought.

"OWW! What the heck was that for?!"

"Your fault for ruining the moment. She does that a lot so don't take personal."

"I know, she does it a lot to me before." Both teens then walked back inside the club.

At the bar, Yui was getting a glass of iced tea and went to a table. The other titans then came in rushing to her.

"Yo Yui. What happened? Did you just disappear for an iced tea?" the metal teen asked.

"No, I just came back from something. No need to worry anymore. I got it handled already."

"Are you sure?" their leader asked. The spell caster nodded and pointed at Raven and Hikaru, showing that there was no harm.

"Why'd you hit me in the head?"

"You ruined the moment. It was a nice one too."

"You two remind me of some other two I know," the metal teen said.

"Where is friend Beast Boy any way?" the alien finally stated. Everyone looked at Raven except for Hikaru.

"What are you guys starring at?" Raven said coldly.

"You're the last one with the grass stain Raven. You should know" the metal teen said.

"Are you guys talking about green guy?" Hikaru asked.

"How'd you know him?" Yui asked.

"I saw you two go to the arcade this morning, and at the Pizza Place."

"Stalker…" Yui mumbled.

"His right there at the arcade," he pointed at a green boy playing a video game at the arcade.

"There's an arcade here?! Why didn't you tell me?! YO GRASS STAIN!! 2 OUT OF 3!!" The metal teen dashed off to the arcade. The song then changed into "Just dance" by Lady Gaga. Yui then took Hikaru's hand and dashed to the dance floor.

"Come on Karu! Let's dance!" she said as they both dashed. Raven just stood there watching her friend. 'Just earlier she was serious now she's so carefree. She just keeps on changing her expressions every time.' The empathy thought.

At the dance floor, Yui and Hikaru were dancing in the middle of the dance floor showing off their moves.

"Who knew you dance as well," Yui said to her friend as she danced.

"Same to you too," both teens just danced to whole night away.


	6. Canceled

Sorry guys but I'm stopping this story. I just can't think of anything that would go next and it's confusing me a lot. So sorry about the bad news but I have a new story (Working title) that's almost (kinda) like An Old Friend so I hope you guys could read it. I'll try to post the first chapter on Friday since Thursday's the last day of school.


End file.
